A Collection of Poems
by Songstress Kitsune
Summary: A collection of tribute poems to various YuGiOh! characters. Tribute 7: Mai muses on the one little thing that means so much: Freedom.
1. I Walk The Line

BFK: Here's my little Ryou tribute.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Why would I?

* * *

I Walk The Line  
Ryou Bakura Tribute  
By Blackfire Kitsune

I walk the line  
Between light and darkness  
For I am only half a soul-  
Granted, the light half-  
The pure half-  
But the other half-  
He is darkness incarnate.

And so,  
I walk the line,  
Pure light and no shadow.

But maybe, just maybe,  
One needs a little darkness  
For if one is only light  
One feels rather empty.  
I know.

Shadows fill what light cannot.  
So maybe, just maybe,  
I'm glad I walk the line.

--BFK

* * *

BFK:One review and I post up the next one. It's called "I Am The Darkness," and it's a Yami no Bakura tribute. 


	2. I Am The Darkness

BFK: Midgetoid, yes, but hey, I like it. . Because there need to be more Yami no Bakura tributes.

Disclaimer: First chapter.

* * *

I Am The Darkness  
A Yami no Bakura Tribute  
By Blackfire Kitsune

I am the Darkness,  
And I'll always come back.  
No matter how hard you try,  
I will return.  
I can be likened to a cockroach-  
I am impossible to destroy.

For I am the Darkness,  
And the Darkness never dies.

--BFK

* * *

BFK: Okay, once again, one review and the next one comes. It's called "Wrong Turns," and this time it's for Malik. 


	3. Wrong Turns

BFK: Here's "Wrong Turns," my Malik tribute. I figure this might be something like what he was thinking during the last battle between Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Malik.

Disclaimer: 1st poem.

* * *

Wrong Turns  
A Malik Ishtal Tribute  
By Blackfire Kitsune

My life has been full of wrong turns.  
Bad choices.  
Going aboveground even though I knew it was forbidden.  
Believing Shadi when he told me that  
My father's death was the Pharaoh's will.  
Going after Yuugi and his friends.

But the worst of all,  
The wrong turn that  
Threw me the most off course  
Was allowing him to take control of my body  
Maybe even allowing him to exist at all.

But now, I have a chance to make things right.  
And I'll take it.  
For though my life has been full of wrong turns,  
I've found a way back home.

--BFK

* * *

BFK: Because I got two reviews instead of one (Miriku gave me one for the first chapter and one for the second. That's two.) you all get a bonus poem. :) 


	4. Friendship

BFK: Because there need to be more Anzu tributes. :P This is your bonus poem 'cause you all rock.

Disclaimer: 1st poem

* * *

Friendship  
An Anzu Mazaki (Teá Gardner) Tribute  
By Blackfire Kitsune 

Friendship is a tether  
That a heart an hold on to  
A lantern  
That can light the darkest night

And though I might be teased,  
I truly feel that I am right.  
After all,  
Friendship is a tether  
That can never be destroyed,  
No matter how hard someone tries.

--BFK

* * *

BFK: One review, next update. This time, it's a Seto Kaiba tribute, "Frozen Soul." Isun and I are of the opinion that my muse is off her rocker. 


	5. Frozen Soul

BFK: …Yeah. My muse has gone crazier then she already was. Not sure that's possible…but whatever. Here's my tribute to the King of the Gravity-Defying-Trenchcoat-Wearers, Seto Kaiba.

Disclaimer: Seto's opinion is not the opinion of the writer-oh, wait, wrong kind of disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, much as I wish I did.

* * *

Frozen Soul  
A Seto Kaiba Tribute  
By Blackfire Kitsune 

I am a frozen soul.  
I walk through this world alone,  
Because no one cares.

And neither do I.  
I don't need cheerleaders-  
They're for second-raters like Wheeler.  
All I need is skill.  
And that's what I have.

I may walk through this world alone,  
But I don't care.  
Because I am a frozen soul.

--BFK

* * *

BFK: So ha. It IS possible to write a Seto Kaiba tribute. I still think my muse has gone crazy, though. Standard setup: One review, next update, this time it's a tribute to Yami no Yuugi, "Out of the Darkness." 


	6. Out of the Darkness

BFK: Here's my little poetic drabble, from Yami no Yuugi to Yuugi, discussing the sacrifices Yuugi has made for his darker half. Um, sort of. Could be taken as Puzzleshipping.

Disclaimer: 1st poem.

* * *

Out of The Darkness  
Atemu (Yami no Yuugi) to Yuugi  
By Blackfire Kitsune 

Thank you, Yuugi.  
You brought me out of the darkness  
And showed me the sun.

You trusted me, even though I made mistakes.  
You allowed yourself to be put in danger for me.  
You sacrificed your own soul to the Oricalchos to save me.

Thanks to you, Yuugi Mutou,  
My soul has been brought out-  
Out of the darkness  
And into the light.  
And I am glad.

--BFK

* * *

BFK: …Right. Drabbleish, but I think it's cute. 

…Whatever. Anyway, I'm now almost out of pre-writen poems: All I've got left is "Freedom," a Mai Kujiaku (Mai Valentine) tribute. After this, I'll be taking suggestions. :)


	7. Freedom

BFK: Here's my last pre-written poem, a tribute to Mai Kujiaku (Mai Valentine) called "Freedom." Isun had a fair amount of input into this poem. Thanks, I-chan!

Disclaimer: 1st poem.

* * *

Freedom  
Mai Kujiaku (Mai Valentine) Tribute  
By Blackfire Kitsune

All I want is freedom;  
To fly like the birds  
That I duel with constantly.

And so I try to fly  
Into the skies above  
But I always seem to come crashing down  
Upon the ground.

But I'll always  
And I mean _always  
_Pick myself up  
And I'll try to fly again  
Because all I want is  
Freedom.

Yes, freedom.  
That one little word that  
Can cause so much pain  
Because  
All I want is  
Freedom

--BFK

* * *

BFK: I'm sorry, I-chan, I played with your spacing! xP okay, now I'm out of pre-written poems and am calling on my reviewers for help. In other words, I'm taking suggestions now. :) 


End file.
